


Mischief Managed

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marauders + Evans White Collar crossover AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "Marauders + Evans White Collar crossover AU"

Sirius places the salt shaker representing him onto the line drawing of the museum's guard booth. "I'll run distraction."

Remus moves the salt shaker back to the street. "You're on surveillance with Wormtail."

Sirius takes the salt shaker and moves it back. "What's the point of having me on this team if I'm not going to seduce anyone? Hm?"

"We wanted to plan for twice as long and have stupid arguments?" James mutters, flipping through his book. "Let him flirt with the guard, Moony."

Remus turns and shoots a glare towards James, "We're going to get caught if this doesn't run smoothly. These are Muggles we're dealing with. Any interaction that requires magic could get us all tossed in prison. We can't Obliviate, can't Imperius, can't use potions or any enchantments except on ourselves. This isn't a joke, Prongs."

Peter leans across the table examining the plan. As he so often is, he's just happy to be along for the ride. "I can handle surveillance by myself," he promises.

"This can't be sloppy," Remus warns Sirius. "We don't need... full... _penetration_ or anything..."

"Good to know."

"You don't have to shag her."

"Merlin, Moony, I got that from 'full penetration', I'm not an idiot," Sirius laughs and leans back in his seat. "I'll only shag her if I really like her.

Lily moves to the table and slides the pepper shaker (Remus), the pound coin (her, the Queen's face evident) and the knut (James) into the center of the museum. "Can we continue, please?"

James nods curtly. "Sirius distracts the guard with the monitors. We leave Moony on the staircase as a second lookout while Lily and I go up to the Celtic wing."

Lily nods, sliding the coins into the appropriate room. "The cauldron will be on the left-hand side, in the back of the room. We'll put on the invisibility cloak in this alcove," she taps the map, "and approach the display case. A vanishing spell, a quick grab, a lightning spell to distribute the weight and then we shrink it. Sneak out under the invisibility cloak."

"Why does Lily get to do all that?" Peter whines. He'll be out on the sidewalk alone for no reason. He could be useful if they'd just tell him how to be.

"She's best at Charms," Remus say.

"Because she's Jamie's girl," Sirius says at the same time.

James scowls at the both of them. "Lily is best at Charms, Wormtail." Peter bashfully nods.

"Is that it? What do you think our chances of making it out are?"

"National museum in broad daylight on a slow weekday morning," Lily weighs the options. "The use of magic ups our odds but nothing's guaranteed. If we're caught I don't know what we'll do."

"We won't get caught," James insists.

"But if..."

"We _won't_ ," James says clearly. "We'll get the cauldron and come back here to brew the potion."

"And if it doesn't work?" Remus asks quietly. "You're all risking everything... prison, a ban from magic, just for something that allegedly cures me of... my condition..."

Sirius frowned, "Moony we swore to you forever ago we're here to help you in any way. We agreed we'd give this a shot."

"If it worked, why is it in a museum?" Remus asks Lily, hoping she'll be the voice of reason. Hoping she'll limit his hopes.

"Because Muggles don't know magic when they see it," she tells him, reaching for his hand. "We're going to get this cauldron for you, Remus."

 

"Under no circumstance is anyone to be left alone with that pot, do you understand?" Peter tells his team, gesturing to them with his walkie talkie.

"Pot?" Neal sniggers.

" _Piece of art._ Basin. Cauldron. Whatever," Peter huffs, tapping the information sheet he's just distributed. "It's housed in the Celtic wing, room 15A. All the guards have been warned but I want you all on your best, most discrete cover. These are professionals, call themselves 'The Marauders'. They're a tight knit crew and talented. They have mastered impossible jobs. Don't underestimate them," he dismisses the crew.

"Any ideas?" he asks Neal, looking back at the museum's grand entrance.

"If it were me, I'd go in through the front. Seduce the day guard away from the monitors."

"And if you weren't a sleeze ball?" Peter rolls his eyes as he asks.

"I'd hire The Marauders to do it," he taps Pete's arm, "I'm going for a walk before we climb in the van. You want a coffee?"

"Yeah. Black," Peter murmurs, sliding his sunglasses onto his face as he looks out around the grounds. _This is an impossible job for a team of five,_ he thinks. _Something doesn't add up here._


End file.
